lion king
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: draco malfoy's going to be a mighty king. slash.
1. the circle of life

Chapter 1

The circle of life

The sun rose slowly in the west or was it the south…. Either way it was still rising. As the old saying goes _nats ingonyama bagithi baba. _meaning here comes a lion father. As the saying is yelled across the land the rhinoceros looks up into the sun rise. The antelope and the gophers soon do the same thing to see who it is. The leopards and the storks are walking on the land and in the water why i has no clue. Like they say as a baby steps into the world they have to take flight in some point in their lives just like that bird that just hit me in the face. I watched as the peaceful flock of birds flew over the water fall and into the morning. The herds moves slowly across the plan in beat to the slow rise of the sun. the birds fly over the land as I shall one day. The antelopes ha, what fools hopping or running across the land so that the men can get them…. I'm not surprised the lion's haven't got it yet.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

The baby giraffe step in to the light and blinked several times then continued to walk with it's mother

_And blinking step into the light_

The family looked down on the moving herd as to do I… what does that mean.. anyway.

_there's to see that has ever been seen_

_More to do then has ever been done_

The giraffes moved into the herd and the ants collect grass as the zebras run down below them.

_There's far to much to take in here_

The peacocks or whatever you call them ran across the plain.

_More to find then can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high _

_Through the sapphire sky_

The zebras run through the water on their way to where ever the water they splash on me feels so good on my body.

_Keeps greats and small on the endless round_

The animals all gathered at this big pointy rock haven't done anything horrible to me but I still feel a presence of unwanted here. Maybe my dads here I don't know but I just know malfoy's aren't suppose to care.

On the rock was a lion he was rather ugly.

_It's the circle of life_

_And it moves us all_

_Throw despair and hope_

_Through faith and love _

_Til we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

An weird looking bird flew over them all and meet up at the lion. The gay bird bows, the ugly lion bows, the monkey… the monkey what the hell is that. What ever it is the animals moved out the way so he must bw important like important people do he rudely pushed passed me and being curious I followed the ugly baboon.

_It's the circle of life _

_And it moves us all_

_Throw despair and hope_

_Through faith and love _

_Til we find our place_

_On the path unwinding_

_In the circle _

_The circle of life._

The baboon climbed the mountain and hugged the ugly lion that I paid no attention to. I noticed a female lion in the cave entrance with a cub in her paws the male lion walked over to her and nuzzled her face then she licked the cub. The cute cub looked up and saw the baboon who grinned and it was the most ugly thing I ever seen and I was surprised that the cub didn't cry.

The baboon gay-ly shook his stick and being a feline the lion cub played with the balls on the stick…heh, I said balls. The gay little monkey broke one of the balls..ouch… and put the red juice on the cubs forehead put dust on him and made him sneeze then picked him up pushed me yet again and raised the cub up to the sun. the animals praised the baby. This guy must be some type of prince. The zebras gathered up enough dust to make me sneeze and the little cub laughed apparently no one noticed not even the animals looking right at him. Poor guy famous before he even walks. When the light came out the cloud the animals bowed and I bowed to.


	2. the meeting

Chapter 2

The meeting

A weird man sat on a wall opposite a brown and black lion.

"So your not going because you were suppose to be king but now this little brat is going to be king instead if something happens to the current king?"

The lion nodded and then looked up for approval but all the man did was shrug his shoulders and start to walk up the cliff.

Scar started to walk that way but and ugly bird came zooming his way.

"I'm hear to report the arrival of king mufasa…mind you his rather mad at you."

Scar rolled his eyes and remembering he hadn't had breakfast so he didn't hesitate to put the bird in his mouth. just when he was about to bite a large roar came from the entrance of the cave there stood his older brother mufasa.

"spit out the bird." he said angerly.

"whatbirdareyouevertalkingbaout?" scar said with a mouthful of Zazu.

"do not paly with me, spit out Zazu,now!"

Scar rolled his eyes and spit the bird out.

"me and Sarabi didn't see you at the ceremony for simba."

"that was today, I completely forgot." scar said this with a tone of mock.

"as the king's brother you should have been first in line.' said Zazu bravely now that Mufasa was here but scar had other plans. He snapped his teeth at the bird and walked away.

He slowly turned around.

"I was first in line, until that furball was born."

"that furball your refering to is my son and your future king."

"I rather it be me."

Scar turned around and started to walk away. He heard a growl and in a few seconds his brother was in front of him.

'Is that an challenge." he asked angerly

"no, no I would never challenge you…I'm not that stupid."

Scar continued up the cliff smirking.


End file.
